Шаблон:Data:Production
}| |Тражи се радник = 1а |Усисивач на дну мора = 1б |Чај у Сендиној кућици = 1ц |Мехурићи = 2а |Исцепане панталоне = 2б |Лов на медузе = 3а |Планктон! = 3б |Најбољи пријатељи = 4а |Испит из вожње = 4б |Достава пице = 5а |Доме слатки ананасе = 5б |Тритон и Шкољкабој = 6а |Кисели краставчићи = 6б |Редар = 7а |Медне медузе = 7б |Сендина ракета = 8а |Шкрипутаве чизме = 8б |Повратак природи = 9а |Наопак дан = 9б |Културни шок = 10а |Зе-За-Ње = 10б |Билдер Боб Купаће Гаћице = 11а |Лигњослав зли дух = 11б |Каваљер = 12а |Радник месеца = 12б |Плашилоне = 13а |Сви смо ми понекад пужеви = 13б |СБ-192 = 14а |Карате ударци = 14б |Време је за сањање = 15а |Сапуњавица = 15б |Дан заљубљених = 16а |Папирић = 16б |Гррр! = 17а |Камењарево = 17б |Тексас = 18а |Ситно зло = 18б |Првоаприлска шала = 19а |Чудотворна спатула = 19б |Удице = 20а |Тритон и Шкољкабој 2 = 20б |Your Shoe's Untied = 21a |Squid's Day Off = 21b |Something Smells = 22a |Bossy Boots = 22b |Big Pink Loser = 23a |Bubble Buddy = 23b |Dying for Pie = 24a |Imitation Krabs = 24b |Wormy = 25a |Patty Hype = 25b |Grandma's Kisses = 26a |Squidville = 26b |Prehibernation Week = 27a |Life of Crime = 27b |Christmas Who? = 28 |Survival of the Idiots = 29a |Dumped = 29b |No Free Rides = 30a |I'm Your Biggest Fanatic = 30b |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III = 31a |Squirrel Jokes = 31b |Pressure = 32a |The Smoking Peanut = 32b |Shanghaied = 33a |Gary Takes a Bath = 33b |Welcome to the Chum Bucket = 34a |Frankendoodle = 34b |The Secret Box = 35a |Band Geeks = 35b |Graveyard Shift = 36a |Krusty Love = 36b |Procrastination = 37a |I'm with Stupid = 37b |Sailor Mouth = 38a |Artist Unknown = 38b |Jellyfish Hunter = 39a |The Fry Cook Games = 39b |Squid on Strike = 40a |Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm = 40b |The Algae's Always Greener = 41a |SpongeGuard on Duty = 41b |Club SpongeBob = 42a |My Pretty Seahorse = 42b |Just One Bite = 43a |The Bully = 43b |Nasty Patty = 44a |Idiot Box = 44b |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV = 45a |Doing Time = 45b |Snowball Effect = 46a |One Krabs Trash = 46b |As Seen on TV = 47a |Can You Spare a Dime? = 47b |No Weenies Allowed = 48a |Squilliam Returns = 48b |Krab Borg = 49a |Rock-a-Bye Bivalve = 49b |Wet Painters = 50a |Krusty Krab Training Video = 50b |Party Pooper Pants = 51 |Chocolate with Nuts = 52a |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V = 52b |New Student Starfish = 53a |Clams = 53b |Ugh = 54 |The Great Snail Race = 55a |Mid-Life Crustacean = 55b |Born Again Krabs = 56a |I Had an Accident = 56b |Krabby Land = 57a |The Camping Episode = 57b |Missing Identity = 58a |Plankton's Army = 58b |The Sponge Who Could Fly = 59 |SpongeBob Meets the Strangler = 60a |Pranks a Lot = 60b |Fear of a Krabby Patty = 61a |Shell of a Man = 61b |The Lost Mattress = 62a |Krabs vs. Plankton = 62b |Have You Seen This Snail? = 63 |Skill Crane = 64a |Good Neighbors = 64b |Selling Out = 65a |Funny Pants = 65b |Dunces and Dragons = 66 |Enemy In-Law = 67a |Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture = 67b |Patrick SmartPants = 68a |SquidBob TentaclePants = 68b |Krusty Towers = 69a |Mrs. Puff, You're Fired = 69b |Chimps Ahoy = 70a |Ghost Host = 70b |Whale of a Birthday = 71a |Karate Island = 71b |All That Glitters = 72a |Wishing You Well = 72b |New Leaf = 73a |Once Bitten = 73b |Bummer Vacation = 74a |Wigstruck = 74b |Squidtastic Voyage = 75a |That's No Lady = 75b |The Thing = 76a |Hocus Pocus = 76b |Driven to Tears = 77a |Rule of Dumb = 77b |Born to Be Wild = 78a |Best Frenemies = 78b |The Pink Purloiner = 79a |Squid Wood = 79b |Best Day Ever = 80a |The Gift of Gum = 80b |Friend or Foe = 81 |The Original Fry Cook = 82a |Night Light = 82b |Rise and Shine = 83a |Waiting = 83b |Fungus Among Us = 83c |Spy Buddies = 84a |Boat Smarts = 84b |Good Ol' Whatshisname = 84c |New Digs = 85a |Krabs à la Mode = 85b |Roller Cowards = 86a |Bucket Sweet Bucket = 86b |To Love a Patty = 87a |Breath of Fresh Squidward = 87b |Money Talks = 88a |SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget = 88b |Slimy Dancing = 88c |The Krusty Sponge = 89a |Sing a Song of Patrick = 89b |A Flea in Her Dome = 90a |The Donut of Shame = 90b |The Krusty Plate = 90c |Goo Goo Gas = 91a |Le Big Switch = 91b |Atlantis SquarePantis = 92 |Picture Day = 93a |Pat No Pay = 93b |BlackJack = 93c |Blackened Sponge = 94a |Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob = 94b |The Inmates of Summer = 95a |To Save a Squirrel = 95b |Pest of the West = 96 |20,000 Patties Under the Sea = 97a |The Battle of Bikini Bottom = 97b |What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? = 98 |The Two Faces of Squidward = 99a |SpongeHenge = 99b |Banned in Bikini Bottom = 100a |Stanley S. SquarePants = 100b |House Fancy = 101a |Krabby Road = 101b |Penny Foolish = 102a |Nautical Novice = 102b |Spongicus = 103a |Suction Cup Symphony = 103b |Not Normal = 104a |Gone = 104b |The Splinter = 105a |Slide Whistle Stooges = 105b |A Life in a Day = 106a |Sun Bleached = 106b |Giant Squidward = 107a |No Nose Knows = 107b |Patty Caper = 108a |Plankton's Regular = 108b |Boating Buddies = 109a |The Krabby Kronicle = 109b |The Slumber Party = 110a |Grooming Gary = 110b |SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One = 111 |Porous Pockets = 112a |Choir Boys = 112b |Krusty Krushers = 113a |The Card = 113b |Dear Vikings = 114a |Ditchin' = 114b |Grandpappy the Pirate = 115a |Cephalopod Lodge = 115b |Squid's Visit = 116a |To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants = 116b |Shuffleboarding = 117a |Professor Squidward = 117b |Pet or Pests = 118a |Komputer Overload = 118b |Gullible Pants = 119a |Overbooked = 119b |No Hat for Pat = 120a |Toy Store of Doom = 120b |Sand Castles in the Sand = 121a |Shell Shocked = 121b |Chum Bucket Supreme = 122a |Single Cell Anniversary = 122b |Truth or Square = 123-124 |Pineapple Fever = 125a |Chum Caverns = 125b |The Clash of Triton = 126 |Tentacle-Vision = 127a |I ♥ Dancing = 127b |Growth Spout = 128a |Stuck in the Wringer = 128b |Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy = 129a |The Inside Job = 129b |Greasy Buffoons = 130a |Model Sponge = 130b |Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful = 131a |A Pal for Gary = 131b |Yours, Mine and Mine = 132a |Kracked Krabs = 132b |The Curse of Bikini Bottom = 133a |Squidward in Clarinetland = 133b |SpongeBob's Last Stand = 134 |Back to the Past = 135a |The Bad Guy Club for Villains = 135b |A Day Without Tears = 136a |Summer Job = 136b |One Coarse Meal = 137a |Gary in Love = 137b |The Play's the Thing = 138a |Rodeo Daze = 138b |Gramma's Secret Recipe = 139a |The Cent of Money = 139b |The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom = 140a |Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle = 140b |The Curse of the Hex = 141a |The Main Drain = 141b |Trenchbillies = 142a |Sponge-Cano! = 142b |The Great Patty Caper = 143 |That Sinking Feeling = 144a |Karate Star = 144b |Buried in Time = 145a |Enchanted Tiki Dreams = 145b |The Abrasive Side = 146a |Earworm = 146b |Hide and Then What Happens? = 147a |Shellback Shenanigans = 147b |The Masterpiece = 148a |Whelk Attack = 148b |You Don't Know Sponge = 149a |Tunnel of Glove = 149b |Krusty Dogs = 150a |The Wreck of the Mauna Loa = 150b |New Fish in Town = 151a |Love That Squid = 151b |Big Sister Sam = 152a |Perfect Chemistry = 152b |Accidents Will Happen = 153a |The Other Patty = 153b |Drive Thru = 154a |The Hot Shot = 154b |A Friendly Game = 155a |Sentimental Sponge = 155b |Frozen Face-Off = 156 |Squidward's School for Grown-Ups = 157a |Oral Report = 157b |Sweet and Sour Squid = 158a |The Googly Artiste = 158b |A SquarePants Family Vacation = 159 |Patrick's Staycation = 160a |Walking the Plankton = 160b |Mooncation = 161a |Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation = 161b |Ghoul Fools = 162 |Mermaid Man Begins = 163a |Plankton's Good Eye = 163b |Barnacle Face = 164a |Pet Sitter Pat = 164b |House Sittin' for Sandy = 165a |Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom = 165b |Bubble Troubles = 166a |The Way of the Sponge = 166b |The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom = 167a |Bubble Buddy Returns = 167b |Restraining SpongeBob = 168a |Fiasco! = 168b |Are You Happy Now? = 169a |Planet of the Jellyfish = 169b |Free Samples = 170a |Home Sweet Rubble = 170b |Karen 2.0 = 171a |InSPONGEiac = 171b |Face Freeze! = 172a |Glove World R.I.P. = 172b |Squiditis = 173a |Demolition Doofus = 173b |Treats! = 174a |For Here or to Go = 174b |It's a SpongeBob Christmas! = 175 |Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! = 176a |Chum Fricassee = 176b |The Good Krabby Name = 177a |Move It or Lose It = 177b |Hello Bikini Bottom! = 178 |Extreme Spots = 179a |Squirrel Record = 179b |Patrick-Man! = 180a |Gary's New Toy = 180b |License to Milkshake = 181a |Squid Baby = 181b |Little Yellow Book = 182a |Bumper to Bumper = 182b |Eek, an Urchin! = 183a |Squid Defense = 183b |Jailbreak! = 184a |Evil Spatula = 184b |It Came from Goo Lagoon = 185 |Safe Deposit Krabs = 186a |Plankton's Pet = 186b |Don't Look Now = 187a |Séance Shméance = 187b |Kenny the Cat = 188a |Yeti Krabs = 188b |SpongeBob You're Fired = 189 |Lost in Bikini Bottom = 190a |Tutor Sauce = 190b |Squid Plus One = 191a |The Executive Treatment = 191b |Company Picnic = 192a |Pull Up a Barrel = 192b |Sanctuary! = 193a |What's Eating Patrick? = 193b |Patrick! The Game = 194a |The Sewers of Bikini Bottom = 194b |SpongeBob LongPants = 195a |Larry's Gym = 195b |The Fish Bowl = 196a |Married to Money = 196b |Mall Girl Pearl = 197a |Two Thumbs Down = 197b |Sharks vs. Pods = 198a |CopyBob DittoPants = 198b |Sold! = 199a |Lame and Fortune = 199b |Goodbye, Krabby Patty? = 200 |Sandy's Nutmare = 201a |Bulletin Board = 201b |Food Con Castaways = 202a |Snail Mail = 202b |Pineapple Invasion = 203a |Salsa Imbecilicus = 203b |Mutiny on the Krusty = 204a |The Whole Tooth = 204b |Whirly Brains = 205a |Mermaid Pants = 205b |Unreal Estate = 206a |Code Yellow = 206b |Mimic Madness = 207a |House Worming = 207b |Snooze You Lose = 208a |Krusty Katering = 208b |SpongeBob's Place = 209a |Plankton Gets the Boot = 209b |Life Insurance = 210a |Burst Your Bubble = 210b |Plankton Retires = 211a |Trident Trouble = 211b |The Incredible Shrinking Sponge = 212a |Sportz? = 212b |The Getaway = 213a |Lost and Found = 213b |Patrick's Coupon = 214a |Out of the Picture = 214b |Feral Friends = 215a |Don't Wake Patrick = 215b |Cave Dwelling Sponge = 216a |The Clam Whisperer = 216b |Spot Returns = 217a |The Check-Up = 217b |Spin the Bottle = 218a |There's a Sponge in My Soup = 218b |Man Ray Returns = 219a |Larry the Floor Manager = 219b |The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom = 220 |No Pictures Please = 221a |Stuck on the Roof = 221b |Krabby Patty Creature Feature = 222a |Teacher's Pests = 222b |Sanitation Insanity = 223a |Bunny Hunt = 223b |Squid Noir = 224a |Scavenger Pants = 224b |Cuddle E. Hugs = 225a |Pat the Horse = 225b |Chatterbox Gary = 226a |Don't Feed the Clowns = 226b |Drive Happy = 227a |Old Man Patrick = 227b |Fun-Sized Friends = 228a |Grandmum's the Word = 228b |Doodle Dimension = 229a |Moving Bubble Bass = 229b |High Sea Diving = 230a |Bottle Burglars = 230b |My Leg! = 231a |Ink Lemonade = 231b |Mustard O' Mine = 232a |Shopping List = 232b |Whale Watching = 233a |Krusty Kleaners = 233b |Patnocchio = 234a |ChefBob = 234b |Plankton Paranoia = 235a |Library Cards = 235b |Call the Cops = 236a |Surf N' Turf = 236b |Goons on the Moon = 237 |Appointment TV = 238a |Karen's Virus = 238b |The Grill is Gone = 239a |The Night Patty = 239b |Bubbletown = 240a |Girls' Night Out = 240b |Squirrel Jelly = 241a |The String = 241b |FarmerBob = 242a |Gary & Spot = 242b |The Nitwitting = 243a |The Ballad of Filthy Muck = 243b |The Krusty Slammer = 244a |Pineapple RV = 244b |Plankton's Old Chum = TBA |King Plankton = TBA |Stormy Weather = TBA |Gary's Got Legs = TBA |Swamped! = TBA |Broken Alarm = TBA |The Krusty Bucket = TBA |Sandy's Nutty Nieces = TBA |Karen's Baby = TBA |Mind the Gap = TBA |SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout = TBA |Dirty Bubble Returns = TBA |Escape from Beneath Glove World = TBA |The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie = F1 |The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water = F2 |The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge = F3 }}